Liens
by Elusiion
Summary: Naruto, un jeune garçon de 16 ans qui vit à l'internat du lycée "Konoha". C'est un jeune garçon tout à fait normal au premiers abords. Pourtant, les autres élèves du bahut à l'exception de certains semblent l'ignorer, l'insulter ou parler de lui dans ...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: ~ Liens ~  
Genre: Romance, fantastique, amitié, comédie, drame ?  
Couples: SasuNaru et peut-être d'autres...  
UA (je crois... si j'ai bien compris le sens xD)  
Pas OOC (ou le moins possible en tout cas)  
Ce n'est pas une death fic mais une vampire fic !! =DDD  
Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Masashi Kishimoto !!  
Et pour finir, cette fiction contient du YAOI !! C'est à dire une histoire d'amour entre des hommes. Donc ceux qui n'aime pas, ne lisent pas !!  
Je me m'excuse d'avance pour le langage un peu trop familier que vous risquez de rencontrer des fois.

Résumé/Intro:

_Des liens... Qu'est-ce que c'est..? Quelque chose d'invisible, qui ne se voit pas mais qui pourtant peut être très fort. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il relie les gens entre eux, un lien parfois si fragile mais un lien qui peut relier deux personnes pour toujours. Est-ce ce que l'on appelle, "destin" ? Non, je ne pense pas, car ces liens, ce sont nous-même, qui les construisons, petit à petit, étapes par étapes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent inbrisable, indestrucstibles._

Naruto, un jeune garçon de 16 ans qui vit à l'internat du lycée "Konoha" est un jeune garçon tout à fait normal au premiers abords. Pourtant, les autres élèves du bahut (à l'exception de certains) semblent l'ignorer, l'insulter ou parler de lui dans son dos ou encore tentent de le persécuter ! Ce qui est étrange, c'est que malgré cela, Naruto est un garçon dynamique, toujours souriant et qui a même l'air un peu idiot des fois. Bien qu'il ai réussie à se faire de vrais amis sur qui il peut compter et qu'il tente de le cacher, ce n'est pas toujours facile pour lui. Mais il ne se doute pas que sa vie va complétement changer le jour où un certain beau brun ténébreux va faire son apparition.

_Une rencontre. Des souvenirs oubliées... Des choses étranges... Surnaturel... Ce n'est pas possible... Une fatalité. Obsession... De la rivalité... De l'amitié... De l'amour... Des sentiments indestructibles... Des liens imbrisables._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Les premiers liens**

_Il fait noir. Si noir que je ne vois rien.  
Qu'est-ce que c'est...? J'entends un bruit... Non des sanglots, des pleurs. D'où viennent-ils ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Qui pleur ? Je ne sais plus. A chaque fois que j'entends ces pleurs, j'ai comme un sentiment de mélancolie, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où ils viennent ni qui est cette personne qui semble si triste. Puis d'un seul coup, tout deviens calme. Trop calme et pourtant, ce silence m'apaise. Une petite lumière vient d'apparaitre et comme à chaque fois je tend la main vers celle ci, je la frôle et sens une chaleur parcourir tout mon corps. Une douce chaleur si agréable et qui me réchauffe le cœur comme si elle me disait: "Tu n'es pas seul.". Mais elle ne dure jamais longtemps, comme à chaque fois, alors que j'allais la frôler, celle-ci disparais immédiatement et tout redeviens noir..._

Salut je suis Naruto ! Naruto Uzumaki le héros de cette histoire héhé ! Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans la cour gigantesque de l'établissement de Konoha Gakuen qui se trouve en plein milieu de Tokyo. Konoha Gakuen est une école qui fait primaire, collège et lycée. Il possède aussi un internat et un jardin énorme avec une forêt et une rivière. Un espace gigantesque pour tout ce petit monde quoi. Moi ? Je me présente, j'ai 16 ans et je suis en seconde, j'ai redoublé une fois au collège. Je suis plutôt ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de beau mec: Mes cheveux courts et en bataille (sauf deux petites mèches un peu plus longues que les autres cheveux qui retombent de chaque côté de mon visage) sont aussi blond que le soleil brille de mille feux, mes yeux sont aussi bleues que l'océan, je mesure 1m69 et suis assez musclé mais pas trop. J'ai aussi, sur chacune de mes joues trois fines marques qui ressemble à des moustaches. D'où elles viennent ? Aucunes idées. Je les ais toujours eus en fait. M'enfin sa fait stylé vous trouvez pas ? Après, la seul chose que je n'aime pas chez moi c'est que j'ai des traits fins et une silhouette assez fine et donc des fois on pourrait dire que je ressemble à une fille ! En plus de ça je ne suis pas très large ni très grand malgré mon torse finement musclé. Mais au combat de toute façon c'est une tout autre histoire ! Eh ouais je suis le plus fort combattant de tout le lycée ! Sa m'aide à être plus masculin d'ailleurs. Hm ? Pourquoi je cour comme un dératé depuis tout à l'heure ? Eh bien en fait vous voyez....! Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon racontage de life que je me prend quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un en pleine gueule et tombe littéralement sur lui.  
- Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! me plaigne-je  
J'ouvre les yeux en voulant voir sur qui je suis tombé et m'excuser mais j'ai à peine le temps d'entrouvrir la bouche que je plonge dans un magnifique regard ébène (très sombre certes mais magnifique quand-même). Celui-ci me fixe intensément et nous restons comme ça pendant... Je ne sais pas moi, quelques secondes peut-être, ou quelques minutes ? Je ne sais plus, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis complétement absorbé par ce regard si envoûtant. Mais il y à quelque chose qui me gène... Ce regard sombre, remplit d'assurance mais qui pourtant semble être remplit de tristesse... Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu... Ma sensation de mélancolie fût coupé par la voix grave et sensuel de "monsieur aux yeux sombres".  
- Hey dobe ! Tu va resté comme ça combien de temps ? me dit-il avec un air hautain que je n'aime mais alors pas du tout.  
Je redescend immédiatement sur Terre et, me rendant compte de ma position plus que provocante, je me relève d'un bond en m'excusant:  
- Je suis désolé ! Je courais trop vite et je ne faisant pas attention alors j'ai pas pu t'éviter.  
Il se relève, ne répond pas et, après un soupire, se contente de me fixé. C'est quoi cette réaction ? Je sais que je viens de lui tomber dessus mais quand-même il pourrait pas dire un truc du genre: "Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave ! J'aime qu'on me tombe dessus !" ou alors "Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu va espèce d'imbécile !!" comme la plupart des gens ? Maintenant qu'il est debout je le regarde un peu mieux et remarque que sa peau est assez blanche, un peu trop même mais pourtant ça ne fait qu'augmenter son charme. Par contre ses cheveux aussi sombres que ses yeux tranche avec sa peau lunatique, ils sont en bataillent à l'arrière du crâne et deux mèches retombent en encadrant son visage. Il est plus grand que moi, je dirais qu'il mesure environ 1m73 ou 74 je sais pas trop. Il à des traits fin mais pourtant très masculin et je peut voir qu'il est plutôt bien musclé. Une vrai bombe quoi. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'aime vraiment pas, c'est l'air hautain que dégage son visage du genre: "je suis supérieur à tout le monde". Sa m'énerve ! Alors que j'étais complétement plongé dans mes pensées je ne remarquais pas une ombre s'approcher à grand pas vers moi. J'avais complétement oublié pourquoi je courrais dans l'établissement comme un fou. Vous voulez le savoir ? C'est vrai que j'allais y venir tout à l'heure avant que je ne bouscule le beau brun. En fait, dans cet établissement, il y a beaucoup de gens qui me déteste et je ne dirais pas la raison. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Toujours est il qu'il y en a qui peuvent vraiment pas me saké et que du coup sa vire à la bagarre. Bien sur je sors toujours gagnant, mais n'oublions pas que nous somme dans un établissement scolaire ou les bagarres sont strictement interdites ! Iruka-sensei, mon ancien professeur de primaire, un peu trop protecteur mais que j'aime beaucoup quand même m'a surpris en train de me battre et donc je me suis enfuie. En plus de ça j'étais sensé être en cour, mais ces imbéciles m'ont abordé juste avant que sa sonne et je n'ai pas pu m'enfuir. Donc si je me fait attrapé, je suis vraiment mal ! D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure lors de ma description mais mon visage et ma jambe gauche ne sont pas en très bon état... Enfin bref revenons là ou nous en étions. J'étais complétement absorbé pas ce regard ténébreux et magnifique lorsque soudain je sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un me tirer vers lui et un poing me frotter très fort le haut du crâne.  
- Aie ! Aie ! Aie !  
Un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec une cicatrice sur le nez et des cheveux châtain, long attaché en une couette haute commença à me gueuler dessus. C'était Iruka-sensei qui venait de me rattraper.  
- Narutoo !! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de ne pas te battre à la fin ?!  
- Je suis déso- Aie ! Iruka-sensei mais c'était- Aie ! Pas de ma faute ! C'est eux qui ont commencé, moi j'ai juste fait de la self défense !  
- Ouais ben on va voir sa dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama !  
- Hein ?! La vieille ?! Nan att-  
Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me tire l'oreille pour que je le suive. Je jette un dernier regard vers le beau brun ténébreux mais il n'est plus là. Vraiment étrange. Eh mais attend ! Beau brun ténébreux ?! Mais d'où je sors ça moi ?! Oulala sa va pas là faut que je me reprenne ! C'est un mec Naruto ! Un mec ! En plus il a juste une belle gueule c'est tout, sa se trouve il à un caractère pourris ! Enfin bref je n'ai pas le temps de penser à sa maintenant, j'ai d'autres problèmes. Nous sommes arrivé devant le bureau de la directrice, qui est plutôt sympa mais qu'il ne faut absolument pas énervé, sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Je vous jure ! Elle à une force surhumaine ! Une fois je me suis reçus un coup de poing de sa part en pleine gueule et j'ai atterris par je ne sais quel malheur sur le mur qui était très loin de nous je précise. Celui-ci à quelques fêlures depuis, qui ne cesse de grandir d'ailleurs et moi j'ai eu droit à un magnifique séjour à l'hôpital. Pourquoi elle ma frappé ? Euh, je préfère pas vous le dire... Iruka-sensei frappe à la porte puis entre après avoir entendu un "Entrez" pas très accueillant. Je pose à peine un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce que je me reçois un objet-non-identifié en pleine gueule qui après observation, s'avère être un livre sur la médecine.  
- Outch !  
- NARUTOOOO !! me crie la vieille qui, comme d'habitude à toujours l'air aussi jeune alors qu'elle devrait avoir plus de 50 ans. Vraiment, je me demande si elle est humaine des fois !  
- Mais combien de fois va-t-il falloir te répéter de ne pas te battre à la fin ?!  
Je souris. Oui j'aime bien l'embêter, et pas qu'elle en fait, j'aime bien embêter les autres mais gentiment.  
- Tient c'est bizarre ça, tu va pas le croire mais j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça !  
Ouille c'est pas bon ça, la vieille à l'air vraiment trop énervée. Elle m'envoie un livre encore plus gros que le précédent en pleine gueule, encore. Je met ma main sur mon nez pour empêcher mon saignement de nez -causer par ce fichue livre- de couler partout. Elle se lève de son fauteuil, elle va vraiment exploser là je crois. Elle recommence à crier avec un Iruka qui l'empêche de faire un pas de plus vers moi, ayant comprit ses intentions.  
- Cette fois j'en peux plus de ce petit garnement effronté et sans cervelle !! Je vais le tuer !! Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici en primaire il ne m'apporte que des problèmes !! Lâchez-moi j'vais le tuer !!  
un "toc toc" retentit soudain dans la pièce. Quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte ! Sauver !! La vieille se rassoit sur son fauteuil (sans pour autant se calmer je précise) et essaie, je dit bien essaie, de dire sans trop crier:  
- ENTREZ !!  
Je me retourne pour voir mon sauveur qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce et me rend compte que c'est... Le beau brun ténébreux de tout à l'heure ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il viens faire ici ? Et comment ça se fait que ce « beau brun ténébreux » vienne aussi instinctivement ?! Il se rend compte de ma présence et nos regard se croisent de nouveau, je plonge encore dans ces deux pupilles sombres et magnifiques qui me font fondre. Je crois que la vieille à remarquer qu'on se dévore des yeux et hésite avant de faire un "Hum ! Hum !" très bruyant. Je me retourne vers elle, très gêné et... rougissant ?! Hoy ! Hoy ! Faut que je me calme là ! C'est pas possible ! C'est un mec bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur se met un battre si vite depuis que je l'ai reconnue ?! Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Sa va plus là je deviens vraiment fou !! Le beau brun prend la parole:  
- Bonjour, je suis Uchiwa Sasuke. dit-il de sa voix si grave mais si suave à la fois.  
Uchiwa Sasuke.... C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.  
- Ah ! Tu es le nouveau qui devait arriver aujourd'hui ! Bienvenue à Konoha Gakuen ! Répond la vieille au jeune brun d'un air, disons, plus joyeux que tout à l'heure en tout cas. Elle à l'air de s'être un peu calmé. C'est fous ce qu'il fait comme effet aux autres ce gars ! La vieille reprend la paroles:  
- Mais au fait, où est Kakashi ? Ce n'est pas lui qui devait venir te chercher ? demanda-t-elle au brun alors que je commençais à sourire à l'entente de cette phrase.  
- Aucune idée. répondit-il l'air de s'en ficher royalement.

Gros blanc qui ne dure pas si longtemps que ça en fait. C'est trop je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire:  
- Kakashi-sensei ?! Être à l'heure pour s'occuper d'un nouveau ?! Ahahahah ! Mais qui à eu l'idée de confier cette tâche à Kakashi-sensei ?! C'est évidemment que le pauvre nouveau aurait poireauté pendant des heures au point de rendez-vous ou se serais perdu, en essayant de trouver le bureau du directeur dans ce labyrinthe, en en ayant marre de l'attendre !! Ahahahahah ! C'est trop !! Ah mais d'ailleurs comment il a fait pour pas ce perdre celui-là ?  
Septique, je me tourne vers le brun qui me regarde d'un air de s'ennuyer profondément. J'avais complétement oubliée le fait que je devais à tout prix éviter de me la ramener et la tension de tout à l'heure qui d'ailleurs venait de se calmer... Pour très peu de temps. Je crois que j'aurais vraiment mais VRAIMENT mieux fait de me taire là ! Je me reçois encore un livre en pleine tronche. Celui-ci, 10 fois plus gros que le précédent. Oh mon Dieu que sa fait mal ! Je crois que mon nez va pas survivre là ! Et d'ailleurs ou est-ce qu'elle à trouvé un livre aussi énorme ?! Ch'ui sur qu'elle l'a préparé exprès !  
- Quand va tu apprendre à tenir à ta place sale garnement ?! me crie-t-elle aux oreilles.  
Ouille, ouille, je crois que ma sentence va pas tarder. Et j'ai raison la voila:  
- Bon voyant voir... Réfléchit-elle quelques secondes avant de faire un grand sourire, de me regarder sadiquement et de reprendre la paroles:  
- J'ai l'honneur de t'affliger 4 heures entières de colle pour t'être battus dans l'enceinte de l'établissement au lieu d'aller en cour et pour ton insolence !  
- Quoiiiii ?! 4 heures ?! C'est moi ou sa arrête pas d'augmenter ?  
- Oh pardon...  
Je commence à être soulagé croyant qu'elle va réduire ma sentence mais je crois que c'est trop tôt pour se réjouir.  
- C'est 5 heures de colle, excuse-moi je t'ai oublié une heure ! continua-t-elle avec un sourire trop sadique pour être humain.  
- Non c'est pas moi, sa n'arrête pas d'augmenter ! marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.  
- Tu as dit quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire plus que faux.  
- Absolument rien. lui répondit-je avec un sourire aussi faux que le sien.  
Elle se tourne vers le brun qui à son air à envie de se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible...  
- Bon... Qui va donc bien pouvoir s'occuper de toi...?  
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se tourne vers Iruka-sensei qui réagit immédiatement:  
- Ah je suis désolé Tsunade-sama ! J'ai d'autre choses importantes de prévus. D'ailleurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant.  
Après avoir fait une petite courbette à la vieille et être passé à côté de moi (en m'ébouriffant violemment les cheveux au passage) il sort de la pièce sans un mot. Je crois que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là tout d'un coup...  
- Naruto ! m'appela la vieille.  
Je sursaute, me raidit et me tourne vers elle, mon mauvais pressentiment se justifie.  
- Je t'enlève une heure de colle et en échange je te confie notre petit nouveau. Tient voila les clef de sa chambre.  
Elle me balance ses foutues clef en pleine tronche.  
- Eeeeeeeh ?! Mais je-  
Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma plainte qu'elle gueule de nouveau:  
- ET QUE SA SAUTE !!  
Je file aussi vite qu'une fusée (en attrapant le poignet de l'Uchiwa au passage) et sort de la pièce en trombe pour m'arrêter juste au bout du couloir.  
- Rholala cette vieille franchement ! Faudrait pensé à la mettre à la retraite parce que là c'est pas que mais elle devient vraiment sénile ! me plaignis-je.  
Je sens un frisson me parcourir le dos alors que j'entends mon nom si fort que j'ai l'impression que l'établissement tout entier en tremble.  
- NARUTOOOOOO !! JE T'AI ENTENDUUUUUUUUUUU !!!  
Je reprend immédiatement ma course des fois que cette vieille folle ne sorte du bureau en trombe et décide de vraiment me tuer cette fois-ci et traine l'Uchiwa jusqu'au jardin devant l'internat. Je m'arrête enfin, complétement essoufflé. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle, je me rend compte que je serre la main du beau brun super fort. (Au passage, ce dernier n'a pas l'air fatigué le moins du monde, ni essoufflé) Il me fixe simplement. Je retire immédiatement ma main et commence à bafouiller:  
- Ah euh j-je suis désolé ! J'ai-J'ai pas fait attention et.. et...  
Je sais pas quoi dire, je suis complétement déstabilisé par son regard si intense et je sens encore la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine à tel point que j'ai peur qu'il ne l'entende. A ma grande surprise, il prend la paroles avec un ton orgueilleux que je n'aime pas du tout:  
- ça n'a pas l'air nouveau que tu ne fais attention à rien.  
Je me calme immédiatement et le fixe un peu énervé de sa remarque puis je décide d'ignorer cette dernière.  
- Bon j'vais te faire visiter l'établissement. Hmm voyont... Par ou commencer ...? réfléchis-je. « plus vite sa sera fait, plus vite se sera finit »  
- L'infirmerie. me dit-il soudainement.  
- Hein ? Répondis-je bêtement.  
- Vu ton état faudrait mieux non ? me réplique-t-il dans un soupire.  
- Oh, c'est vrai que mon saignement de nez ne s'est toujours pas vraiment arrêté... Merci de t'inqui- ,Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'il me coupe avec un air de dédain sur le visage:  
- Je n'ai pas envie de courir partout dans l'établissement avec toi sur le dos en cherchant l'infirmerie parce que tu te sera évanouie car tu aura fait une hémorragie causé par un stupide saignement nez.  
Non mais pour qui il se prend ce mec ?! Moi qui croyais qu'en fait il avait un bon fond et qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi pendant un seconde, et bah faut que j'arrête de rêver ! Il m'éneeeeeerve mais à un point ! Je vais pas tenir si sa continue ! J'essaie de répondre le plus gentiment du monde:  
- Ooook alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller avant que je m'évanouisse ??  
Celui-ci se contente de me répondre un "Hn." qu'après plusieurs réflexion je décide de prendre ça pour un oui.  
Nous commençons à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie et, après m'être un peu calmé, je décide d'essayé d'en savoir plus sur lui.  
- Au fait moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto, je suis en seconde 2 et toi ?  
- Uchiwa Sasuke. Je vais intégré la première 6.  
- Oh tu as le même âge que moi alors ! J'ai redoublé quand j'étais au collège.  
- Sa m'étonne pas.  
Non mais c'est qu'il commence à vraiment m'énerver ce mec ! Il se prend pour qui ? Il se moque de moi là ?! Genre je suis le dernier des idiots ! Oulaaa ~ Calmos Na-chan... Na-chan ?! Ce gars me rend dingue j'en peux plus ! Calmons-nous calmons-nous... Autre chose... Parlons d'autre chose... Ah !  
- Pourquoi tu à choisis de venir dans cette école complétement coupé du monde ?  
...... Aucune réponse. Bon ok... Peut-être qu'il a juste pas envie d'en parler. Ou alors sa se trouve, derrière ses grands airs c'est un mec timide qui à du mal à parler aux autres ! .... Non... sa m'étonnerais. Il doit juste se foutre de ma gueule ! Rhaa sa m'énerve. Autre chose...  
- Ta réussie à trouver le bureau tout seul ?  
- Hn.  
Le retour de son "Hn." qui d'après moi veux dire oui.  
- Comment ta fait ?  
- Chais pas.  
........ Booon... D'accord très intéressant tout ça. Sa fait dix minutes qu'on marche (d'ailleurs on arrive à l'infirmerie là) et j'ai juste appris sa classe. Magnifique c'est déjà un bon début ! Non mais c'est quoi ce gars !? Heureusement que je vais pas passer toutes mes journées avec lui parce que sinon se serait insupportable ! On entre dans l'infirmerie qui est vide. L'infirmier, qui n'est autre que Kakashi-sensei, est plutôt sympathique aux premiers abords mais en fait c'est un gars vraiment étrange, d'ailleurs il est toujours en train de lire des livres louche et il n'est pas souvent à l'infirmerie alors qu'il devrait y être tout le temps. De plus je n'ai jamais vu son visage en entier: il a toujours un masque sur la bouche et un bandeau noir qui lui couvre son œil gauche. Enfin bref j'ai l'habitude, je m'approche d'une étagère blanche accroché au mur, l'ouvre et commence à m'occuper de mes égratignures, assis sur une chaise. le beau brun a à peine fait deux pas dans la pièce puis il s'est installer contre un mur en face de moi. La pièce est calme, aujourd'hui on est vendredi et il est déjà 6h51. Pourquoi je ne rentre pas chez moi le week-end ? Et bien je rentre chez moi le week-end des fois mais pas souvent parce que la plupart du temps mon tuteur est en voyage sois disant "professionnel", c'est un écrivain qui écrit des trucs louche si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Enfin bref, la pièce est calme, les oiseaux chantent, le vent entre par une des fenêtres ouverte et fais balancer doucement les rideaux, une atmosphère qui à l'air agréable vous me direz mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? Peut-être à cause de ce regard qui me transperce depuis tout à l'heure. Ouais, le beau brun me fixe depuis un petit moment déjà et je commence à en avoir marre de ces rougissement inexplicable de ses battements de cœur trop rapides ! Serais-je malade ? Sans doute. Faudrait que j'arrive à choper Kakashi-sensei lundi. En attendant, essayons de détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? Moi je veux être le plus fort combattant en art martiaux du Japon ! lui dis-je tout sourire. Un sourire un peu gamin en fait, et un peu nerveux à cause de l'autre brun là.  
- C'est un secret. Me dit-il avec un air que je trouve légèrement malicieux malgré son visage qui manque cruellement d'expressions.  
Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à tirer quelque chose de nos conversations. Je soupire et retente ma chance:  
- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
Son regard s'assombrit aussitôt comme c'est pas possible. Je crois même apercevoir une profonde haine dans ses yeux ébènes, il a cessé de me fixer d'ailleurs. Je comprend pas sa réaction, j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ses frères ou sœurs ? Tient ? Le voila qui relève la tête vers moi.  
- Non. me répond-t-il enfin, froidement.  
Je sais pas pourquoi il a réagit comme ça mais je crois que parler de sa famille est tabou chez lui. Je finit de soigner mes égratignures et saute de cette chaise inconfortable pour tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Le soleil commence à se coucher. Je m'avance vers elle pour la fermer et dis à mon compagnon:  
- Bon je crois qu'on peut laisser tomber la visite, il se fait tard. Je te ferais visiter demain. Je vais t'accompagner à ta chambre.  
- Hn. me répond-t-il neutre. Sa doit être une de ses réponses favorite mais bon entre celle-là et le gros blanc je préfère celle-là. Après avoir fermé la fenêtre je plonge ma main dans ma poche et en ressort la clef de sa chambre.  
- Alors voyons...  
Je regarde le numéro de sa chambre qui est gravé sur la clef accroché au porte-clef: la 222.  
Tient c'est bizarre c'est...  
- LE MÊME NUMÉRO QUE MA CHAMBRE ?!!  
_Décidément c'était pas mon jour, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais à CE moment là. Mais les avis et les gens changent. Je ne me doutais pas que cette promesse que j'avais faite il y a longtemps allait complètement bouleversé ma vie._

* * *

Voilaaa !! Alors sa vous à plût ? J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes d'orthographes et j'ai choisit le POV Naruto mais peut être que je ferait des POV Sasuke des fois pour avoir une vision différente.  
Qu'est-ce que j'en ai passé du temps sur ce chapitre !! X___x  
Je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois, changer les mots plusieurs fois, corrigé les fautes, relus des tonnes de fois... X___x  
Il a intérêt à vous plaire XD  
Bon vouala j'vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps !  
J'espère m'améliorer vite^^  
Laissez-moi vos avis et vos critiques (gentilles critiques hein xD) =D  
A bientôt pour la suite ~  
Ja nee ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Rituel et souvenirs******

_Un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi blond que la couleur du soleil et d'environ 7 ans était assis sur un blanc. Un liquide chaud tentait de couler le long de ses joues mais il se frottait vigoureusement ces dernières avec ses petites mains Pour l'en empêcher. Il était dans un parc et les gens passaient devant lui sans faire attention, soit parce qu'ils étaient pressés, soit parce qu'ils en avait tout simplement rien à faire. Puis, alors que le petit blond tentait vainement de retenir ses sanglots et ses hoquets, il sentit une ombre sur lui suivit d'une douce voix:_

_- Hey dobe ! Pourquoi tu pleure ?_

_Le blond leva la tête avec un air surprit sur le visage car il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un serait venue se préoccupé de son existence et alors que ses mèches blondes s'écartaient au fur et à mesure qu'il levait la tête, celles-ci laissèrent place à deux yeux magnifiques. Ils étaient aussi bleu et aussi infinis et profond que le ciel mais légèrement rougis par ses pleurs. La tête levée, il ne put bien définir la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole car ses larmes l'empêchaient de voir correctement._

_- Sa sert à rien de pleurer ! C'est idiot ! Reprit ce dernier._

_Maintenant le jeune blond qui s'était légèrement calmé pouvait le voir correctement. Il semblait avoir le même âge que lui mais été complétement l'opposé de lui physiquement. Il avait un magnifique regard ébènes et des cheveux tout aussi sombres que ses yeux._

_J-Je suis pas un ... Idiot ! ... Imbécile !_

_Bah alors pourquoi tu pleure ?_

_Tu peux pas comprendre d'abord !_

_Si je peux !_

_Nan !_

_Je te dis que si !_

_Naan !_

_-Sii !_

_Naan !_

_Bah dis-moi et tu verra !_

_Ma mère est morte !_

_Le blond mit directement ses mains devant sa bouche après avoir prononcé cette phrase et se remit à pleurer mais cette fois, sans aucunes retenues. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était vrai ! C'était impossible ! Comment la personne à qui il tenait le plus, qu'il aimait le plus pouvait l'abandonner comme ça, maintenant ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui ! Alors ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Le brun lui, après avoir entendu cette phrase avait, l'espace de quelques secondes parut surprit mais il reprit son air neutre peu après, cependant une pointe de regret se lisait sur son visage. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que le brun ne bouge d'un pouce et que le blond ne cesse de pleurer et de sangloter. Mais soudainement, alors que le blond ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer et des mots réconfortants soufflés par le brun caresser son oreille. Le brun l'avait prit dans ses bras et le réconfortait. Le blond au début était complétement prit au dépourvus mais il décida vite de se laisser aller par cette chaleur envoutante et s'accrocha au T-shirt du petit brun pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Bizarrement, il se sentait bien là, dans les bras de cet inconnue qui pourtant ne semblait pas en être un. C'est comme si il l'avait toujours connut, comme si il attendait cette chaleur depuis longtemps, comme si des liens avaient toujours existé entre eux. Il pouvait sentir les bras du brun derrière son dos, son odeur enivrante, sa chaleur, son cœur battre lentement, un rythme qui l'apaisait tellement... Plus tard, quand le blond se fut calmer, le brun s'écarta un peu du blond sans pour autant arrêter son étreinte et plongea dans cet océan qui l'intriguait tellement. Il ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, alors que d'habitude il était froid avec tout le monde sauf avec sa famille. Mais il ne réfléchit pas longtemps à ça, autre chose lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps et il voulait le savoir à tout prix et tout de suite. Il voulait savoir le nom de cet ange blond qui l'avait envoûté._

_- Dit, comment tu t'appelle ?_

_Le blond hésita quelques secondes puis il lui répondit en souriant d'un sourire encore un peu triste mais quand même bien plus heureux que triste grâce à cette chaleur qu'il venait de trouver, ou plutôt, qui l'avait trouvé._

_-Na-Naruto !_

_Le jeune brun resta quelques instants stupéfait devant ce sourire magnifique. C'est sur maintenant, il l'avait ensorcelé._

_-E-et toi ...?_

_-Moi c'est... Sasuke._

Le souffle court, le corps en sueur, j'ouvre soudainement les yeux sur un plafond en bois. Un... Un rêve ? Un souvenirs ...? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas récupéré un fragment de mes souvenirs d'enfance... Bah ouais en fait j'ai perdue la mémoire quand j'avais 8 ans dans un accident de voiture où mon père n'a pas survécu. Enfin bref c'est pas que mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à ça... Mais c'est bizarre n'empêche, ce garçon... Je me relève, assis sur mon lit, m'étire tranquillement, la vue encore un peu flou puis tourne la tête vers mon réveil qui indique... 8h32 ?! Mais je suis super méga giga trop de la mort à la bourre !! Je saute d'un bond de mon lit et bien sur je m'emmêle les pattes dans les draps et me mange royalement le sol.

- Putain de... marmonne-je

Je me dégage les pieds des draps, me relève et m'aperçois qu'il y a des affaires qui ne sont pas à moi près de l'autre lit... Ah mais c'est que je l'avais complètement oublié ce monsieur Uchiwa ! Mais c'est qu'il s'est barré sans me réveillé cet enfoiré ! Sa ne fait que trois jours qu'il est arrivé et je ne le supporte déjà plus ! Ce week-end à été le pire de toute ma vie ! Je l'ai passé à me disputer constamment avec cet arrogant puant ! Bien qu'au départ j'ignorais ses remarques, j'ai vite explosé samedi matin. Et depuis on s'entend comme chien et chat. Après avoir su que je devais partager ma chambre avec cette bombe arrogante, j'ai filé au bureau de la vieille pour pour lui en touché deux mots mais je me suis fais démonté par cette vieille furie ! Non seulement elle n'a pas voulut qu'IL change de chambre, mais elle n'a même pas voulut que je change moi-même de chambre ! En plus bien sur j'ai dû lui faire visiter l'établissement et tout lui expliquer pour pas que le pauvre petit Uchi' se perde et tout le tralala et sa à été l'enfer ! Non mais j'vous jure ce mec est trop zarb' ! Des fois c'est un vrai glaçon muet, -non en fait c'est normal qu'un glaçon soit muet, un vrai rocher muet... mais c'est normal aussi qu'un rocher soit muet !! Aaaah !! ce mec me rend fous !!- et des fois on se dispute pour un rien comme des gamins de cinq ans ! Rhaaa ! Je ne le supporterais jamais jusqu'à la fin de l'année c'est tout simplement IM-PO-SI-BLEUH ! Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à la chambre beaucoup plus en ordre que d'habitude (enfin surtout du côté du lit de l'Uchiwa ou même que de ce côté en fait), on a décider de la partager en deux tellement on pouvait pas se voir. Enfin bref je cours vers la salle de bain, me lave vite fait, reprends ma course vers l'armoire et enfile mon uniforme – composé d'une chemise blanche à manche longue -trop grande pour moi au passage, je m'étais trompé dans les mesures au début de l'année et la vieille à pas voulut la changer- que je remonte jusqu'aux coudes avec un ruban noir pour faire un nœud et d'un pantalon noir - pour retourné à la salle de bain passer un petit coup de peigne sur mes cheveux rebelles puis attrape une veste noir avec des flammes en bas de celle-ci et avec un tourbillon rouge cousu dans le dos. Non cette veste ne fait pas partit de l'uniforme, c'est moi qui l'ai rajouté, c'est stylé non ? Enfin bref je file en vitesse en cour. Il est 8h48, je crois que je peux laisser tomber le premier cour et je décide d'aller chercher un mot d'absence avant d'aller au cour suivant. Quelques minutes plus tard j'arrive à ma salle de classe, j'ai math de 9 à 11 h, le poids ! J'entre et j'aperçois Kiba, un de mes meilleurs amis que je connais depuis le primaire qui me fait des signes. Je m'approche et m'assois à la table à côté de lui.

-Alors, trop dormi ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Oh la ferme ! T'imagine pas le week end horrible que je viens de passer ! Lui dit-je en soupirant et en m'effondrant sur la table.

-Ah bon ? Va-y raconte sa a l'air marrant ! Me répondit-il tout sourire .

-Tu te réjouis du malheur des autres maintenant ?

Il entrouvre la bouche mais n'a pas le temps de dire sa phrase que le professeur de math entre dans la classe et demande le silence. La classe se lève et après un « bonjour, asseyez-vous » du professeur tout le monde se rassoie.

-Tu me racontera tout ce midi, me chuchote-il.

Je soupire, ah vraiment, je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter tout ça pour qu'il se marre comme un imbécile après. Les deux heures de maths passent très lentement, tellement que j'ai du mal à ne pas me rendormir et quand la sonnerie retentit enfin tout le monde se jette dehors avant même que le professeur puissent dire les devoirs pour la prochaines fois. Une fois dehors avec Kiba, nous sommes rejoins par d'autre amis de la classe: Sai et Neji, deux brun, le premiers au cheveux court et le deuxième aux cheveux attacher en une queue lui arrivant dans le bas du dos. Tout deux ne sont pas très bavards, enfin Sai essaie de « se socialiser » mais il est trop bizarre, il cherche sur des livres comment se rapprocher des autres au point que sa en est effrayant. Une fois ou j'étais déprimé il ma prit dans ses bras en me faisant un bisou sur le front devant la moitié de la classe en disant qu'il avait lu dans un livre que c'est comme sa qu'il fallait faire quand un ami était triste. Quel horreur ! Et le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas voulut me lâcher avant que je lui affirme plusieurs fois que j'allais bien ! Ensuite il y a Tenten, Une petite brune au cheveux toujours coiffer en deux chignons, une fille assez sympathique mais a qui je ne parle pas si souvent, elle traine souvent avec Neji et Lee qui lui, est un maniaque du sport, il est toujours en train de s'entrainer pour surpasser Neji qui lui ne se foule pas trop pourtant (ils sont tous les deux dans le club d'art martiaux avec moi) et il forme une bonne paire avec le prof de sport qui lui ressemble bizarrement comme deux gouttes d'eaux, tout deux ont les cheveux bruns et la coupe au bol avec des sourcils plus qu'épais. J'ai eu beau lui demander plusieurs fois il affirme qu'ils n'ont aucuns liens de parenté. Nous marchons vers notre point de rendez-vous habituel: devant la fontaine qui n'est pas loin de la cantine dans le grand jardin, pour y rejoindre nos amis de ma classe de l'année dernière (qui n'ont pas redoublés eux, enfin il n'y a que moi et Kiba qui ont redoublé, les autres sont plus jeunes, Décidément nous sommes inséparables !!). Après un trajet plus qu'embêtant avec un Kiba qui n'arrêtais pas de me harceler, nous arrivons enfin à la fontaine où je peux déjà apercevoir nos amis de la classe de première 6. Eh mais... Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est cette classe que le beau brun à intégré si je ne me trompe... Eh mais... C'est pas lui là bas avec deux pots de colles accroché à chaque bras ?! Il m'a vu et nous plongeons chacun dans le regard de l'autre. C'est devenue un jeux et le premier qui détourne le regard à perdue. N'empêche ses yeux sont tellement sombres mais tellement beaux, ils me passionnent. Euh qu'est-ce que je dit moi ?! Je hais son regard !! Nous arrivons et Sakura et Ino (toutes deux accrochées aux bras de l'Uchiwa) accourent vers moi. Tient je n'ai pas précisé mais l'uniforme des filles est composé d'une chemise blanche aussi avec ruban rouge par contre et d'un jupe noire.

- Hey Naruto ! On a eu un nouveau dans notre classe aujourd'hui !! Je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa ! Sasuke, voici Naruto. Me dit la jeune fille aux cheveux anormalement rose.

-Et le cauchemar continue, murmure-je pour moi-même.

-Hein ? Demande la blonde accrochée à l'autre bras du brun qui lui, avait un très très léger sourire sur le visage, ou un rictus bizarre si vous préférer.

Il a du m'entendre...

Ino, la blonde avec une queue de cheval haute, accrochée à l'autre bras du brun est la meilleur amie de Sakura, et sa rivale. Sakura est la fille que j'ai aimé à un moment mais lorsque je lui ai avoué au collège elle m'a rejeté gentiment, me disant qu'elle ne me voyait que comme un petit frère. Je l'avais vraiment aimé, bien que des fois elle soit vraiment effrayante, autant que Tsunade-baa-chan, elle possède la même force surhumaine qu'elle.

-Non rien... Salut monsieur tu aurais pu me réveillé avant de te barrer. Dis-je en fixant le brun d'un air un peu énervé.

-Tu dormais tellement profondément que je n'ai pas osé te réveillé. Me répond-il d'un air malicieux.

Alors que toute la bande (dont Shikamaru, Chôji, Hinata et Shino était aussi présent, d'autre amis de ma classe de l'année dernière) nous regardait d'un air interrogatifs, nous nous fusillons du regard. On aurait même pu croire que des éclaires passaient de mes yeux aux siens ou des siens aux miens.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Me demanda Kiba.

-Plus ou moins... C'est mon nouveau camarade de chambre...

-Oooh... Je vois... C'est pour sa que ta eu un week-e

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je plaque ma main sur sa bouche et lui murmure un petit « La ferme, idiot ».

-Bon c'est pas que mais moi j'ai faim, nous interpela Chôji qui était déjà en train de manger des chips.

C'est un gars plutôt sympathique malgré qu'il ne faut surtout pas prononcer le mot « gros » devant lui. À côté de lui se tient Shikamaru en train de bailler, un éternel feignant, son mot préféré est « galère », malgré qu'il soit intelligent il fait juste le minimum d'effort: il est passé en première avec 10 de moyenne tout rond. Il aime les jeux de tactiques comme le shogi.

- A.. Ano... Chôji-kun... Il... Il manque encore Temari et ses... ses frères... essaya d'articuler Hinata une petite brune aux yeux étonnamment blanc, comme son cousin Neji d'ailleurs. Cette fille est vraiment timide, elle bafouille souvent et est toujours toute rouge quand un garçon lui parle, surtout Kiba, une fois elle s'est évanouie quand Kiba lui avait fait une surprise pour son anniversaire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir et la pauvre à fait une crise et est tombée dans les pommes.

- Ah les voilà. Nous avertis Shino, un gars brun très étrange et fanatique des insectes. Je comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il a toujours un masque sur le visage et des lunettes noir, je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux et je ne sais jamais à quoi il pense. D'ailleurs, je veux pas savoir.

Je tourne la tête vers la droite et aperçois Temari accompagné de ses deux frères Kankuro et Gaara. Temari est une fille très sympathique au fort caractère, elle est blonde et se coiffe toujours avec quatre hautes couettes. Elle s'approche directement de Shikamaru pour lui parlé après avoir salué tout le monde. Sa fait un moment que je soupçonne un truc entre ces deux-là... Enfin bref, ensuite il y a Kankuro un grand brun, il à l'air sympa mais je ne lui parle pas vraiment, fin' sa m'est arrivé surtout il y a deux ans. En fait on les as rencontré dans des circonstances pas très amicales au début. Gaara, un roux avec un tatouage sur le front qui signifie « Ai » soit « amour », le plus jeune mais le plus fort, n'est pas très bavard mais malgré son enfance difficile, il à un bon fond. Il est comme moi en fait, il a perdu ses parents avant de les connaitre. Sa mère étant morte lors de son accouchement, Kankuro et Temari, encore très jeunes, avait rejeté la faute sur lui et l'avait traité de monstre, ce qu'il a finalement essayé de devenir. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans quand il est arrivé dans notre collège, il était toujours seul et lançait toujours un regard glacial à quiconque s'approchait de trop près de lui à son goût. Il se battait souvent et était devenu une terreur. Temari et Kankoru qui avaient déjà tenter de le résonner ne savait plus quoi faire. Et un jour où il avait osé s'en prendre a mes amis, je suis allé le voir, me suis battu avec lui en lui crachant mes quatre vérités et c'est là que j'ai appris pour son passé et qu'il a su pour le mien. Moi j'avais réussie à trouver la chaleurs de mes amis mais lui n'avait personne. C'est là que je me suis dit: « Et si je n'avais pas trouvé ces amis... Serais-je devenu comme ça...? ». Depuis, on s'est rapproché tout les deux ainsi qu'avec Temari et Kankuro. Et il a changé. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon entourage dit souvent que j'ai un pouvoir spécial... Celui de changer les gens.

Alors que je me sentais nostalgique en pensant à tout ça, je n'ai pas fait attention à Gaara qui s'était rapproché de moi en me fixant bizarrement.

- Yo ! Me dit-il en me faisant sursauter.

Yo ? Depuis quand saluait-il les gens comme çà ...? D'ailleurs les a-t-ils même déjà saluer ?!

- Euh... Salut.

Je tend mon poing et comme d'habitude il tend le sien pour que ceux-ci se cognent. C'est comme sa qu'on se salue tout les deux ! C'est vrai... C'est devenue un de mes meilleurs amis maintenant. À cette époque, je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Soudain, je me rend compte d'un regard brulant dans mon dos. Je me retourne brusquement puis plus rien. Juste un Sasuke avec deux pots de colles à chaque bras et qui à l'air de vouloir se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible et surtout loin de ces furies. Je ris intérieurement. A ma grande surprise le beau brun me lance un regard noir comme si il s'en était rendu compte.

- Bon ben tout le monde est là alors allons manger ! Dis-je impatient d'aller me goinfrer de ramen.

- Aaaah enfin !! Je commençais a crier famine moi ! S'écria Chôji devant notre air exaspéré en le voyant entamé son quatrième paquet de chips.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une queue pas très longue vu qu'il n'est que 11h30, nous voilà tous assis à une grande table, enfin plutôt trois tables collés (c'est que la troupe s'agrandit de plus en plus !). Heureusement que ce n'est que le lundi qu'on mange tous ensemble. Les autres jours on est un peu dispercé. Et moi me voici assis devant deux bol de ramen que je m'empresse d'entamé. Hm ? Bah oui j'ai bien dit deux bols. Bah quoi faut savoir marchander dans la vie ! Heureusement que je connais bien le cuisinier héhé.

- Hey Naruto tu pourrais pas manger plus correctement dis ? M'interpella Sakura à côté de moi.

- Désholé Slurp ! Zai cro faiin ! Essaie-je d'articuler alors que j'entends Kiba pouffer à côté de moi et Sasuke à côté de Sakura soupirer.

Finalement on dirait que Sakura à décider de m'ignorer et se rabat sur Sasuke.

- Tu mange pas Sasuke ?

- Pas faim, lui répond-t-il d'un ton neutre et ennuyé.

- Mais il faut manger sinon tu va être malade après ! Insiste-elle fortement en attrapant une fourchette de riz pour l'apporter en direction de la bouche de Sasuke.

Celui-ci se relève aussitôt de sa chaise, un air légèrement agacé sur le visage et s'en va sans rien ajouter devant l'air ahurie de Sakura et le lourd silence des autres.

...

- C'est quoi son problème à celui-là ….? Dit Temari en cassant le gros silence qui venait de s'installer.

- Bah c'est comme sa depuis ce matin, il doit pas être très social... Lui répondit Shikamaru en baillant.

- Aaaaaaaaah !! Cria Sakura d'un coup en nous cassant les tympans.

- Qu'est-ce qui a encore ? Demanda Kiba, blasé.

- J'ai oublié de lui dire qu'il y a un changement de classe cette aprém' pour le 1er cour !!

- Bah pourquoi il serait pas au courant ? demanda Chôji.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il s'est empressé de partir de la classe ce matin et que le prof avait oublié de nous prévenir, donc il y a que la moitié de la classe qui est au courant. Expliqua Ino.

- Naruto !

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Sakura qui me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu. Ah ça, s'pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

- S'il te plait Naruto, tu ne veux pas allé lui dire qu'on est dans la classe 20 au 1er cour de cet aprém' ?

- Quoiii ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller courir après ce mec moi ! Je le déteste !

- S'il te plaiiit Naruto, je ne peux pas y aller moi j'ai trop peur qu'il m'en veuille. En plus tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi !

- Non c'est non. Répondit-je catégoriquement.

- S'il te plait Na-ru-to ! Me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille sensuellement.

Je frémis, je crois pas qu'elle va lâcher l'affaire de si tôt et j'ai pas envie de savoir la suite si je continue à dire non.

- Bon ok ok sa va ! Tu me revaudra sa !

- Merci Naruto ! Je t'adore ! Me dit-elle en me sautant au cou. Heureusement que mes sentiments pour elle sont plus ou moins partient depuis un moment.

- Ouais ouais, aller lâche-moi il doit être partit loin depuis le temps.

Elle me lâche, je prend mon plateau vide depuis un moment et part le ranger.

- Et dit lui désolé de ma part !

- Ok !

Je sors de la cantine et part vers la direction qu'il a prise en sortant. Voyons, où a-t-il pu allé...? Un endroit calme à mon avis. Il a pas l'air de trop apprécier le contact humain. Je marche pendant une dizaine de minutes à sa recherche et l'aperçois enfin, allongé sur un banc dans le jardin immense, le bras sur son visage, cachant ses yeux ébènes et le soleil caressant doucement ses mèches sombres. Putain il est toujours aussi beau comme sa. Je presse le pas en sa direction, mes yeux complétement focaliser sur lui lorsque soudain mon pied heurte quelque chose et que je finis à terre.

- Aie, aie... Dis-je en me redressant assis. Fais chier ! C'est la deuxième fois de la journée !

- Oh dommage que j'ai loupé la première alors ! Dit une voix que je reconnais.

Je me retourne brusquement vers la voix, et je me crispe.

- Zabuza... Soufflais-je en commençant a frissonner.

- C'est Zabuza-sama pout toi ! Me dit-il en me donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Hmpf !

J'entends d'autre gars rigoler derrière. Merde c'est pas bon sa... Je suis plus fort qu'eux mais si ils s'y mettent à plusieurs, je suis très mal. Qui est-ce...? Et bien en fait, c'est un yakuza qui est en terminal et qui a redoublé je ne sais combien de fois. Il aime se battre, fort ou faible lui importe peu et il fait aussi partit des gens qui me déteste. Bien sur quand il à commencer à me persécuté je n'ai pas hésité à m'opposer à lui et j'ai gagné à un combat de 1 (moi) contre 4 (lui et ses « subordonnés »). Mais il à pas aimé sa, mais alors pas du tout ! Il est revenu avec une dizaine de gens le lendemain et ma battu dans un endroit reculé où personne ne pouvait venir m'aider, la forêt. C'est de là que je tient mes cicatrices sur mes joues ? Pas vraiment... D'aussi loin que je me souvienne... Je les ais toujours eues.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un nouvel idiot avait rejoint ton groupe d'imbécile.

- Ahah les nouvelles vont vite... Mais je ne te permet pas de traité mes amis d'imbéciles.

Lui dis-je en me relevant et en le regardant d'un regard remplit de haine bien qu'au fond de moi je tremblais comme une feuille en me remémorant ce qu'il m'avait fait.

- Espèce de sale maudit ! Me dit en m'empoignant le col violemment. Je le regarde toujours de la même façon et lui crache au visage.

- Enfoiré ! S'énerve-t-il alors que je vois son poing se rapprocher à grande vitesse de ma joue gauche.

Je ferme les yeux et attend 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Plusieurs secondes et toujours rien...

- Lâche-le. Dit soudainement une voix grave que je reconnais immédiatement. J'ouvre les yeux et confirme la présence de Sasuke qui tient fermement le poignet de mon agresseur. Je soupire discrètement de soulagement.

- Oh je te reconnais toi, t'es le nouvel imbécile de la bande de cet idiot ! Cracha-t-il sur Sasuke en essayant de retirer son poignet de son emprise. Je sens Sasuke serré de plus en plus le poignet de Zabuza alors que celui-ci grimace un peu en me lâchant violemment à terre.

- Wouua !

Et bien sur, faut que je retombe sur le cul ! Je lève la tête et vois Sasuke lâcher le poignet de Zabuza. Ce dernier le retire violemment et se le prend dans son autre main en grimaçant légèrement, je peux voir la trace rouge autour de son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait avec ce maudit ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Sasuke en me regardant avec haine.

- Maudit...? Demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Oh tu ne sais pas... C'est pour sa. Dit-il avec un air amusé sur le visage.

Et merde... Même si je l'aimais pas tant que sa, j'aurais bien aimé que Sasuke ne se retourne pas contre moi lui aussi... Je baisse les yeux sur l'herbe sans me rendre compte du regard de Sasuke sur moi.

- En fait...

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Lui coupa Sasuke.

Je relève la tête vers Sasuke ne m'attendant pas à ça et à ma grande surprise, je ne découvre pas un regard noir mais rouge ! Ses yeux sont devenues rouge et fixe Zabuza d'une haine intense. Celui-ci tremble. J'y crois pas... S'pas possible... Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe...? Sasuke... Il...?

- Rho sa va on s'amusait juste avec lui...! Aller v'nez on y va !

Je fixe toujours Sasuke alors que la bande de yakuza s'éloigne. Celui-ci tourne enfin les yeux vers moi et je plonge dans... un regard rouge sang. Ce regard ne ressemble absolument pas à celui d'un être humain, non pas du tout. Mais plutôt à celui d'une bête assoiffée de sang. Je remarque qu'autour de sa pupille noir se trouve trois virgules toutes aussi noires, tout cela, au milieu d'une mer de sang. Mais bordel... C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

* * *

Pfiouu ~~  
Enfin le chapitre 2 !  
Ouais je sais je sais ! J'en ais mis du temps !  
Mais bon s'pas simple de tout mettre en place vous savez ! XD  
Nan en fait c'est surtout que j'ai pleins d'autres choses à faire à côté alors s'pas simple u_u  
J'ai fait s'que j'ai pu pour les fautes d'orthographe mais bon chui sur que yen à encore pleins T_T  
Sinan j'adore la dernière phrase du chapitre XD  
Enfin bref en espérant qu'il vous plaise !  
Et n'hésitez à me donner votre avis et vos critiques pour que je m'améliore ! Merci^^  
Bye bye et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
